Ushio Goes to The Smut Cave and Gets Grounded
by Darfur Maxx
Summary: Guys, I think my Ushio is sick . . .


USHIO IS DEAD

SHE HAS BEEN KILLED BY PORN

HER ONE NOTE PERSONALITY DISSOLVED

NOBODY CARES ABOUT HER EXCEPT FOR SMUT

USHIO IS NOW IN THE SMUT CAVE WHERE EMILY YOUCIS  
_**SHITS**_  
USHIO IS NOW IN THE SMUT CAVE WHERE **EVERYBODY SCREAMS**

Ushio is there and is now a porn image. She is smut. She is the pair of tits advertised on Smut Cave. She is smut and now she is in the cave of smut, but without the smelly gay man who reminds me of John from Portugal.  
Ushio is there in her underwear just like Emily was at one point or another on Smut Cave. Ushio is Smut Cave. Ushio's bra is a little too small but she laughs like a dumbass anyway while posing on a motorcycle.  
Ushio is there watching all of the crust punks and horribly out-of-depth waifu boat nerds nervously ogle the Ushio, proudly on display. With no constraints except for the mindless adherence to Emily's body.  
Ushio is there being used just like the dumbass that she is. She wears men's boxers now and she hates it, she would rather wear actual panties but she is a boat and not a girl so she doesn't get any at all.

OH MAN, HERE CUMS THE HENTAI ARTISTS TO SPIZZ ALL OVER THE USHIO AND SEXUALIZE THE USHIO AND MAKE HER TITTIES EVEN BIGGER BECAUSE THEY JUST WEREN'T _BIG_ ENOUGH!

The porn pictures cummed very, very sadly. It was all focused on her tits, sometimes Oboro was involved. Ushio grew bored of tits and decided to try cutting them off. Those tits kinda got in the way after a while, and Ushio was always more interested in Akebono's feet. She would often try to get Akebono to take off her shoes and socks for Ushio is a filthy fucking _My Hero Academia_ watching, oily gay foot fetishist and cannot get off unless she can see her completely, utterly asexual friend who is a girl and also a boat's feet. Ushio used to masturbate to the raccoon from _Pocahontas_ until she watched _Alfred's Playhouse_ for the first time. Ushio had a psychotic meltdown in the middle of attempting to de-breast herself and hit herself in the forehead until her head cracked and her brain throbbed. Ushio laughed maniacally at the damage she was inflicting on her body that the non-guro hentai artists will never depict on her since that would detract from the obnoxious sound of her tits titillating adults, children, and rottweilers alike. Ushio meets Emily Youcis for the first 31,481,708th time and she fucking hated it. Emily kept trying to recruit her into HARDCORE NATIONAL SOCIALISM, but Ushio had a special card that she conveniently kept in-between her tits that was wedged in such a way that you could obviously tell that she was carrying a gun in-between her tits as well. Alongside all of my dead cats. Ushio strangled them to death with her tits until they shat themselves and then she hid the bodies in her bra, which helped make her tits look bigger in porn pictures made by hentai artists. The shit was also inside of her bra, so Ushio perpetually smells bad and can only be enjoyed and masturbated to by non-scat porn addicts digitally. Her card said that she was on disability and that she needed heroin and fentanyl, since she's a stupid bitch that wants to die in a drug-induced coma. She likes xanax as well, though the dumbasses that provide her the shit often wants to suck on her tits and her tits were covered in cat shit and ringworms. They didn't care because they were all boob sniffing perverts that refer to women's breasts as udders unironically. Most of them died due to toxic shock syndrome, exposure to dead animals, and them having previously mistaken a barbed wire fence for Milena Velba offering them free Puff-Puff services. Ushio killed all of the losers that masturbated to her huge tits and laughed about it, except this time there was no Smut Cave.

Ushio was all alone now. Ushio was now the smut. not just the tits. She was now porn more than ever before. Ushio is the concept of buyer's remorse and she cannot exist without ripping off Emily Youcis somehow. Ushio is an idiot who was born of loneliness and sorrow. Ushio should have died when the _Kantai Collection_ franchise was scheduled to go up in smoke. Ushio should leave and never come back, not even to porn. Nothing should ever come back to porn.


End file.
